


【珉汉】关心则乱

by SaltMerchant



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltMerchant/pseuds/SaltMerchant
Summary: 骨科ABO，雷者请避。另含一句话圆刷。





	【珉汉】关心则乱

**Author's Note:**

> 乱写系列，全靠瞎扯。  
> 极度OOC，不要认真。  
> 如有雷同，纯属巧合。

 

01

 

李知勋看着偶像剧里男主英勇搭救女主，双方一见钟情，沐浴在爱河里的片段时，对尹净汉说：“这老套到不行的剧情。”

“但是还是挺有依据的。”尹净汉心血来潮地对李知勋说，“在面临危险时，心跳会不由自主加快。无论遇见哪个人，都会错把这种心跳加快的现象理解为对方使自己心动，故而滋生出爱情。所有英雄救美后的倾心爱慕都可用这种吊桥效应来解释。”

“讲得这么清楚，看来没少用吧。”李知勋用略带点戏谑的口吻说道。

“我，不屑于用这种下三滥的手段。”尹净汉嫌弃地说着，“这种简单的由肾上腺素分泌浓度过高而导致的心跳加速，不会持续很长时间的。”

 

02

 

晚上八点，被一些事情耽搁的金珉奎咬着烟骑着自行车飞快地穿梭在灯火昏暗的街道上，结果还是晚到了一步。

 

在这种社会动荡、人心惶惶的时侯，也只有他这个完全听不进别人话语，一意孤行的同母异父的哥哥敢为了抄近路回家而独自一人走在这种偏僻的无人小道上。

金珉奎远远就见到尹净汉和他身旁不善的来者，用脚指头都能想得到对方是个alpha，准确无误地骑着车朝那个alpha撞过去，车轮碾过倒下的对方时，坐在车上的金珉奎弯腰俯下身子，脸色阴沉地对着来人说：“你可以走了。”

被车压着而无法动弹的对方看着穿着校服的金珉奎，不屑地说：“毛都没长齐的小子也敢来瞎闹腾！”

金珉奎微喘着粗气，长腿一迈地从车上下来，毫不留情地把嘴里咬着的烟直接烫到对方裸露在外的皮肤上，动作娴熟地伸手从书包里掏出折刀，重复道：“你可以走了。”

被烟头烫疼的人还在骂骂咧咧，金珉奎把刀子架在对方的脖子上，身上带有压迫性质的alpha的信息素全数迸发，迅速在街上弥漫开来，呛得对方直皱眉头。

“走不走。”

对方看着金珉奎青筋凸起的手臂，感受紧贴在自己脖子上的小刀往肉里扎进去了几分，细微的血珠沿着刀边渗了出来，立刻嬉皮笑脸地求饶：“走，马上走。”在金珉奎把刀收回的刹那，麻溜地手脚并用从地面上爬起来跑走。

金珉奎刚想把折好的小刀往后塞回书包里，就被尹净汉抽走。一抬眼，亮度刺眼的手机屏幕正对着自己。

 

“现在几点？”尹净汉举着手机发问。

金珉奎看着手机屏幕上的时间：“八点十五分。”

“抽烟，逃晚自修，随身带刀。”尹净汉看着这个不知不觉间就抽条长个，比自己高半个头的弟弟，心生感慨，“我管不动你了，对吗。”

被责备的金珉奎一声不吭。长时间没有修剪的刘海在他低头把地上的自行车扶起时遮住了他的眼睛。

 

03

 

抵抗不住漫长的沉默袭击，尹净汉最后放弃挣扎，坐上了金珉奎的车后座。到家楼下后，仍心有余悸的尹净汉刚从车上跳下来，就被金珉奎一把扯到怀里。

这是金珉奎从小就有的习惯，在分别的时侯来个拥抱，直到现在都没有变过。

 

重新组合的家庭，多多少少都会被人在背后议论纷纷。尹净汉自幼没心没肺，所以没有过多注意旁人的眼光。但金珉奎与他不一样，有着颗极其敏感的心，过早意识到旁人投过来的异样目光。在每次要踏出家门口时，总是会恋恋不舍地抱着哥哥，嘴里嘀咕个不停。母亲倒是颇有耐心地等待他撒手，鼓足勇气走进外面的世界。

 

人，终其一生，都在跟自己的童年做挣扎。了然的尹净汉无所谓地踮起脚，在埋进自己肩窝里的人的背上安抚性地拍了几下。

这个弟弟无论长得有多高大，在外人面前有多拽，本质上也还是小时候那个哭起来脸颊肉会一颤一颤地抖动，爱抱抱的臭屁孩罢了。

 

04

 

尹净汉把金珉奎总是能在自己危难之际及时赶到的各种巧合归之为同个母亲怀胎十月所产生的心有灵犀。而只有金珉奎本人清楚地知道，有目的性的长期观察和跟踪，才能掌握对方的日常生活规律，轻而易举地在各种危急关头出现在尹净汉面前，挡住那些图谋不轨的洪水猛兽。

 

在金珉奎看来，尹净汉的热情、冷漠、理智、感性的每一面，都让自己情不自禁地失了心智，深陷在这份难以启齿，被世人鄙夷的禁忌爱恋之中。

 

他们彼此血浓于水，命脉相连的这种清醒的认识让他无法从痛苦中解脱。无力的窒息感包裹住他，把他拖向万劫不复的深渊。然而被自己天花乱坠的想象力而搞得千疮百孔的心在见到尹净汉的时候还是止不住地跳得飞快。

他纵容自己做着数不胜数的怪异行为。注视着尹净汉的一举一动，在黑暗的凌晨中蹑手蹑脚地躺过尹净汉的床边，跟着尹净汉走过他自认为无人知晓的秘密之地，游荡过每个尹净汉经过的地方。上万次的意识训练全都深深刻尽了他的骨髓里，成为了本能。

他知道班上的同学曾经指责过这类可耻的举动，它们统统被称为变态的痴汉行为。但是他控制不住自己。超我和本我难以协调，持续产生强烈的碰撞和矛盾，最后使他在尹净汉面前愈发的沉默寡言。

 

茫然而又无措，最后他把希望寄托在无所不能的网络上。然而搜索了无数次，都没能明白关于这种掺杂着四五分爱情的亲情，又或者是掺杂着四五分亲情的爱情，到底叫什么。

 

算了。金珉奎打着哈欠，揉了揉脑袋。

世间情意千千万万，又何必一定要给每种都下个明确的定义。

 

05

 

“为了应对AO比例极度失衡的情况，解决近期频繁的社会治安问题，国家出台系列法律法规正式允许一B多A制度合法化……”

李灿看完这条新闻后神情不悦：“alpha到底是什么高贵的物种，在祸害完omega后还要没完没了的把魔爪伸向beta。”

尹净汉鄙夷道：“这个社会本质就是A权制社会，我们存在的目的就是一味的顺从和服务这群饕餮之徒。”在浇着花的间隙，他抬头看了看挂在墙上的钟，突然说了一句：“好久没去接金珉奎下课了。”

 

06

 

不远处的尹净汉掳获住了洪知秀的注意力，直到他留意到金珉奎的强烈目光快把他凿出一个洞的时候，才转移视线，问道：“他是谁？”

“220。”金珉奎低声回答。

“什么？”洪知秀以为自己出现幻听，不可思议地重复了一遍，“220？”

金珉奎没有多言。洪知秀见对方没反应，拍了下他的肩膀后，识趣地离开。

 

尹净汉望着金珉奎身旁那人在阳光下熠熠发光的十字架耳骨钉时，眉头微皱。

他真的不想见到他弟弟跟这种人为伍。

气焰过盛的十七岁，热血激昂，意气用事，叛逆与神经过敏并存，总是自作聪明地想要在某些地方展现一下，来获得旁人的关注。

 

07

 

“受与生俱来的从众和害怕孤独的心理影响，人们在表达自己想法和观点的时候，如果看到自己赞同的观点受到广泛欢迎，就会积极参与进来，这类观点就会越发大胆地发表和扩散。而发觉无人或很少有人理会某一观点时，即使自己赞同它，也会保持沉默。”尹净汉边走着边撕开棒棒糖的包装。[1]

“意见一方的沉默造成另一方意见的增势，如此循环往复，便形成一方的声音越来越强大，另一方越来越沉默下去的螺旋发展过程。太多人会力图避免由于单独持有某些态度和信念而产生的孤立。”

“比如像现在的评论几乎都默认使用点赞数降序算法进行显示。而那些没有被点赞的评论，瞬间隐迹于市，石沉大海一般，毫无音讯。”

“只要操控了舆论，舆论倒向的那一方，就可拥有胜利。”尹净汉惋惜地把棒棒糖塞进嘴里。

 

白天一整天都被新的一B多A制度绕耳的金珉奎自然知道他想说什么，沉默了片刻后，问尹净汉：“如果爆发游行示威，你会去参与吗？”

 

“我会，我当然会。不然这个沉默的螺旋，就会令对方不战而胜。”尹净汉含着棒棒糖说，“总是需要有人勇敢地站出来捍卫自身的权益。”

“万一……”金珉奎神情黯淡，“万一结果没有达到你们的预期……”

 

“费斯汀格法则。”尹净汉咬着棒棒糖，“生活中的10％是由发生在你身上的事情组成，而另外的90％则是由你对所发生的事情如何反应所决定。”

“反正现在都躺倒在阴沟里，没有比现在更坏的结果了。不去争取一下，又怎么知道结果会是什么样。”

 

“我不知道这些东西。”金珉奎看着尹净汉因为含着棒棒糖而凸起的右脸颊，“我只希望你能平安无事。”

 

08

 

“我好奇地问了下全圆佑。”嚼着口香糖的洪知秀挡住金珉奎的去路。

“他告诉我，220和284是一对亲和数。284的因数和是220，220的因数和是284。”洪知秀轻车熟路地摘掉他的胸牌。他隐约记得金珉奎在胸牌后面刻过数字，翻过胸牌，背面果不其然地写着“284”。

“我中有你，你中有我。”洪知秀挑了挑眉，“我头一次发现数学还能这么浪漫。”

 

金珉奎镇定自若地说着：“那你可能不知道，毕达哥拉斯曾经说过，朋友是你的灵魂的倩影，要像220和284一样亲密。”

“是吗。”洪知秀帮金珉奎带上胸牌，顺便理了理他的衣领，阴阳怪气地说，“那你们可真是手足情深啊。”

 

09

 

“目击事件的旁观者越多，他们中有人会给予帮助的可能性就越小。”[2]

挥别了冷空气，五月的热浪终于到来，使人头晕脑胀。尹净汉边吹着冒热气的泡面，边对自己这个见解狭隘的弟弟说：“俗称，见死不救。”

金珉奎把尹净汉的泡面夹到大碗里摊凉，“换作是我，我也可能会袖手旁观。贸然插手，代价太大。”

尹净汉用鼻子哼了一声：“如今的社会道德状况真是令人堪忧。”

 

“我真的觉得他喜欢他哥哥。”洪知秀抓着全圆佑小声嘀咕，“哪有人会用这种暧昧的数字来代表哥哥的。”

“是怎么做到能对自己的哥哥心动的啊。”洪知秀托着腮感叹道。

“人如果不持续性心脏跳动，是会死的。”全圆佑低着看书，“不知道他喜不喜欢他哥，我只知道，在自身难保的情况下，就不会那么在意别人的事情了。”

“你有什么自身难保的情况？”洪知秀瞪圆了眼睛问他。

全圆佑笑了笑，没有说话。当视线落在“像夏日一样灿烂，却又比夏日更温和清澈[3]”时，他慢慢抬起头：“你这么好奇的话，不妨来猜猜我有什么情况吧。”

 

10

 

尹净汉在金珉奎久久没有回家的时候拨通了电话，却在客厅里听到了响起的手机铃声。

没带手机怎么找人。尹净汉烦躁地走过去，拿起在桌上的手机。在见到金珉奎的手机屏幕显示自己的备注时，一不留神，没拿稳的水杯砸向地板，杯子顷刻间摔成粉碎。

 

“你哥哥我作为过来人。”尹净汉在金珉奎到家后，收拾着客厅，若无其事地讲着：“完全可以理解你正处于这种想象力异常活跃的年龄段，难免会把很多东西都弄混。”

“就算没弄混，也只是短暂的被含有丘比特之箭的丘脑所掌控而已。”

 

背对着金珉奎的尹净汉没有见到他僵直的身体，继续自顾自地说着：“究其本质，还是作业太少。”

语调适中，流利顺畅。说者有心，听者也有意。但仍是没有逃脱下一秒就被人拉过来一吻封喉的下场。

 

亲眼看着自己的弟弟从跌跌撞撞地学走路，到现在有能耐地把他抵到门板上亲吻，力气大到自己挣脱不开时，说不感慨万分，肯定是骗人的。尹净汉无力地想着，然后狠下心来咬破了对方的唇。

 

“这件事情是法律不允许的，是错的。”尹净汉喘着气说。

“违法的，就是错的吗。”金珉奎嘴唇上的鲜血刺疼了尹净汉的眼，“一B多A制是合法的，你认为它是对的吗。”

 

11

 

尹净汉总是能对别人给他的善意劝告置若罔闻。比如权顺荣跟他提到过金珉奎的怪异举动。又比如他刚刚口干舌燥，喝掉了街上的试喝饮料后，才想起在还没跟金珉奎冷战前，金珉奎提醒他不要在这种风头火势之时在街上乱喝东西。

幸亏文俊辉和夫胜宽凑巧路过，强行把他从这潭越陷越深的泥沼里拉走。

 

“我觉得你看起来不大好。”夫胜宽看着脸颊泛红的尹净汉，和文俊辉急急忙忙把人送到家里。前脚刚进门，后脚就见到尹净汉的弟弟跟了上来。迫于眼前人的低压气势，夫胜宽三言两语讲完了事情的经过。

 

“他弟弟看起来真的有点奇怪。”走进电梯时，被权顺荣洗脑过的文俊辉对夫胜宽说。

夫胜宽无奈地耸了耸肩：“清官难判家务事。”

 

12

 

暖黄的灯光从头顶落下来，金珉奎的鼻尖快要碰上尹净汉的侧脸，呼出的热气不断喷在尹净汉的皮肤上。沉默在诡异地发酵，而二者的肌肤却紧紧相贴。尹净汉的太阳穴在灼烧，脑子一片混沌，他还没来得及搞清楚现状，就被金珉奎强按着肩膀接吻。

“未成年，犯法。”刻意忽视对方藏不住的快要溢出来的满眼爱意，尹净汉凭着最后的一丝理智，用力推开压在自己身上的金珉奎。

金珉奎双眼凝视着他：“所以你是要在外面随便拉一个人过来吗。”还不由尹净汉辩解，金珉奎便咄咄逼人地又压了上去，“想都别想。”

 

做选择是件非常消耗意志力的事情，尤其在本身血糖浓度已经较低的时候，短暂的休息可以使意志力得到恢复。脑子糊成一团泥浆的尹净汉呼吸急促而又紊乱，无力地放弃挣扎，只好全盘接受金珉奎的动作。

 

无论是一见钟情，还是日久生情，再聪明的人都没办法掌握自己的多巴胺和羟色胺，只能遵循身体本能般坠入情网。在生理机制面前，任何人都无异，即使双方有着血缘关系。

 

金珉奎伸出手抚摸尹净汉的发梢，在他的鬓角处落下轻吻，温热的鼻息打在彼此的脸上。然后一路向下，舔吻上他的脖颈，鼻尖抵上尹净汉脖子上退化的腺体，轻轻磨蹭。beta无法被标记，金珉奎不甘心地舔舐着尹净汉的腺体。尹净汉半阖眼望着他，脸上泛着潮红，嘴巴紧闭着，不肯溢出半点声音。

难以言喻的情绪从脊背处蔓延，无一不让尹净汉意乱情迷。眼泪打湿了他的眼睫毛，红云从耳尖一直蔓延到了脖颈，每寸肌肤跟着火了一样。

 

尹净汉被快感激得眼角一片嫣红。金珉奎碾过敏感点的时侯，尹净汉整个人止不住的拔高了音调。在猛烈的撞击中只能死死攀着金珉奎不让自己掉下去。

 

“我们都在阴沟里，但仍有人仰望星空。”[4]

 

13

 

尹净汉猛然睁开眼，大汗淋漓地从梦中惊醒。

梦，通常只是单纯地把潜意识里的内容以最逼真的形式重现在脑海中。

 

“圣哲罗姆说过，爱情不讲法律。”崔胜澈昨天看完电影后絮絮叨叨地跟他讲着自己的感想，“长期的压抑只会让感情更强烈[5]。不论你对生活的决定是怎么样，都一定要真诚的对待自己。”

 

窗外浓云翻滚，一阵狂风吹散了五月的安恬。

 

\------------------------------------------

完。 

[1]伊丽莎白·诺尔·诺依曼《沉默的螺旋》

[2]旁观者效应 

[3]莎士比亚《我可否将你比作一个夏日》

[4]王尔德经典语录

[5]《卧虎藏龙》台词

 

我感觉我没写明白。

其实是双向。

最后是哥哥的梦罢了（即没do


End file.
